Double Dilemma
by SilverRider
Summary: SG-1 AU. What if Paul had a brother he wasn't aware about?


**Disclaimer**: SG-1 and its characters don't belong to me. I only own Colin Davis, his father and few other characters that pop into this fic, that are not in the show. This may/may not a canon (your choice).

**Special Thanks to**: Rocket4447, Shovar and my wonderful beta reader, Mary for their help during the WIP of this fic. Without you guys, I'd be a sitting duck.

_To all my Gate-World Friends – __**Emily, Angel, the two Heathers, PM, Tanya, Merrin, Kayli, O_Ra, and many others**__ – with whom I have been interacting on MSN, for their Evil Davis/Good Davis talk. This is for you guys._

Double Dilemma

General George Hammond walked along the small shops not far from the Pentagon. He was attending the conference to let the other nations be aware of the Stargate. While he wasn't favoring the idea, he had to go along with the orders given by the President. Once he knew that Major Davis was the one in charge of the conference and he also knew that Senator Kinsey would be there.

The idea of Davis dealing with Kinsey alone was something out of the horror books. The young officer would have no idea as to how he would deal with the attacks Kinsey would make. He had to agree with the order since Davis was definitely going to need back up.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure, dressed in dark jeans and leather jacket, blond hair rather the brown. Hammond frowned. What was Davis doing here? He was supposed to be at Pentagon. Looking like the way he was.

With a frown that deepened, he walked towards Davis. Seeing the identical features, Hammond huffed. "Major Davis" he bellowed, startling the man into shock, who was about to light a cigarette. "What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned the officer.

The man just gawked at the General; he couldn't seem to form the words. Shaking himself out of the trance he was put in, "Major Davis?" he questioned, sounding clueless as he felt. _How does he know I'm Davis?_ Giving himself a mental shrug, he waited.

"What the hell are you saying, Major?" Hammond asked.

"I'm sorry to say….." he looked at the name tag, "General Hammond, but I'm not a Major. I'm not even in the….." he trailed off again. "You're in the army right?"

Hammond nearly scowled. "The Air Force, Major. Surely you must know."

The man counted to ten. "First of all, General, I'm not Major Davis….or whoever you seem to think I am. Second of all, I'm with the FBI." He pulled out his ID card and held it out to the General.

With another frown on his features, Hammond took the card and inspected. It wasn't fake; that was for sure.

Colin Davis, he had been with the FBI since, '91. Paul Davis joined the Air Force at the same time.

Feeling his age slightly, Hammond sighed, "I apologize for the mistake, _Mr._ Davis. It seems you look like someone I know."

Colin Davis nodded. "Well, never happened before, General," he smirked.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again," Hammond nodded.

"Yes, General," Colin agreed softly, once the aged officer was out of the ear shot.

* * *

He had everything sorted out; all he was doing now was waiting for General Hammond to show up. Any attempts to contact the General had been a failure. He wasn't answering his hotel room phone.

So that only meant that the General was on his way.

As long as Major Paul Davis had known General Hammond, he knew for a fact that the other man didn't like cells phones. Before coming to Washington, Paul had given one to Hammond – as requested by Pentagon – so it was easier to reach the General if needed, only to find out few days later that the phone was well – Paul cleared his throat – driving the veteran officer crazy. Colonel O'Neill had called and explained that Hammond didn't seem to understand the purpose of the doohickey.

But it seemed that the cell phone wasn't needed after all.

Clutching his coffee cup, Major Paul Davis waited with two members of the Pentagon staff. He was asked to be the host for this conference – which had required months of preparation and finalizing every tiny detail – but he had to admit that he wasn't sure how this would go. Knowing his own reaction to news of the SGC, he knew, other countries would find it hard to believe.

He also knew that Kinsey would be here, too. Dealing with the Senator was one thing that Davis wasn't able to handle. He had seen the way Kinsey handled public and professional affairs, he for one did not want to deal with a man like Kinsey. He might be a patient man by nature, but even that would be stretched to a limit.

If he knew Kinsey's attitude as well he thought; he might not able to be _**that **_patient, as General Hammond. Acting out his personality wasn't his way, so, he looked out into the mid-morning sun.

Seeing the car pull up, Davis straightened, placed his coffee on the table and walked towards the vehicle to greet the General. "Welcome to Pentagon, General," Davis greeted with a salute.

Hammond blinked. "Major Davis?" he asked in bemusement.

Without showing his confusion, Davis nodded. "Yes, sir"

Giving the Major a thoughtful look, Hammond proceeded towards the building.

_What was all that about? _Paul thought as he followed behind Hammond. Without making a big deal out of it, Paul put it in the back of his mind, wanting to concentrate on the task that lay ahead.

* * *

Agent Barrett walked into the FBI Headquarters without his usual black suit in place, but rather in a casual outfit. His appointment with Colin Davis was urgent. When he had booked the appointment, the person on the other end had warned him about his NID 'uniform', stating the fact about how Colin hated suits, and not wanting to start on the wrong side, Barrett had chosen something more comfortable. He needed Davis to take on a task that he was unable to handle. In three weeks Major Davis was to take a piece of advance technology to Area 51. Now the problem was that some of the hidden "business men" wanted that device as well.

That was one thread of a problem, which wasn't fully eliminated with Carter's cooperation three months back. Somehow it had started again, leaving him exposed, a bit, but not enough to endanger his life. How was he to know that the there were more than the list that was provided by Kinsey? These people would kill to get their hand on the technology.

Never the less, word had been leaked by an undercover NID, that one person in specific wanted a device that was back at the SGC. While Barrett wanted to look out for Major Davis, he was unable to do so, he was out of question, but Agent Davis was someone who was qualified for the job.

The overall idea was to keep an eye on Major Davis. Barrett had insured General Hammond that no harm would come to his favorite liaison. After that he had been stumped to come up with a solution to the whole thing – until now. He had once made a vow that he would never ask the FBI for help. It seemed that vow was meant to be broken, sooner or later.

It seemed it was sooner than he hoped. He sighed as he approached the reception. "I'm looking Agent Colin Davis." Barrett told the woman behind the desk.

The aged woman frowned as she picked up the phone, spoke briefly into it. "Mr Davis will see you now," she told him and pointed to the direction he had to go.

Nodding, he walked away into the series of long corridors and it wasn't long before he approached the office of Agent Davis; his jaw dropped when he saw the face, "Major Davis," he announced, causing the man behind the desk to slam his fist in what seemed to be frustration.

"God Dammit" he swore, "that's the second time today." He turned to face his speaker with a glare. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded with a scowl.

Taken by surprise, Barrett gulped. This wasn't Major Davis, "Agent Malcolm Barrett from the NID"

"NID?" he scratched his head in confusion. "What the hell am I going to do with you Barrett?"

"You could try working with me."

Cocking his eyebrow, Colin just looked at Barrett. "On a mission?"

Shifting on his feet, Barrett nodded, "Yes." He couldn't get over the fact the man really did look like Paul, but had no similarities; expect the height and the profile.

His hair slightly longer then Major Davis', but with highlights of blond in them, plus the guy had goatee and mustache, his face like Major Davis' was alert, oval, with a medium-sized nose molded in the features. Barrett knew for sure that the guy was taking in every tiny detail through the green eyes.

"Sit," Colin ordered, without a hint of politeness.

Exhaling deeply Barrett hesitated, seeing Colin smirk; he was ready to get the heck out of that office.

"I don't bite," Colin said, slightly amused at features on Barrett's face. Pulling out a cigarette, Colin put it in his mouth before lighting with a lighter.

"Yeah, sure," Barrett said dryly, as he watched the puff of smoke being released and shifted to the chair.

The guy was a hard-ass and Barrett didn't like dealing with hard-asses. Shaking his head, Barrett wanted to finish here and leave. "You are requested to keep an eye on Major Paul Davis and-"

"You mean the guy I keep getting confused with," Colin interrupted.

Barrett tried not to wince. "Yes." Hammond had called him, just before he had entered the HQ of FBI and explained. If he didn't know both men could have passed for begin twins.

_Twins. _

_That was the word he though General Hammond was joking around with when he asked if Paul had a brother who looked just like him.. _

"_Are you sure?" Barrett had asked, with traces of confusion in his voice._

_A low frustrated growl came from his cell phone, "Do I look like a man who would mock, Agent Barrett?" Hammond snapped loudly enough so that Barrett had to tear his phone from his ears and wince. If he kept on asking stupid questions like this he might end up on the General's ignore list, something he wasn't just going let happen. _

_When he was sure that the General had clam down, he pulled his phone back to his ear, "No, sir. It's just that it's kinda hard to see another Major Davis walking around Washington with full of well, as you said, attitude." _

_Getting a chuckle out of the Head of the SGC, Barrett did manage to smile somehow still wondering if his leg was being pulled, since he wasn't familiar with Hammond, he was in no place to judge. He had to see it to believe it._

Identical Twins.

"So, whatcha need a babysitter for?"

_Babysitter?_ Nobody called Major Davis a baby, even his evil twin was outta line. Sure the Air Force officer was hard at times, but he was certainly no baby.

"Well…" Barrett tried to keep his voice casual, "I, for one doubt Major Davis would like to be called a baby, Mr. Davis. Secondly, he needs protection due to he is carrying an artifact that is extremely valuable and could endanger his life."

"So?" Colin shrugged, "Not my problem." Leaning back he knew this was going to piss Barrett off. This little charm worked on everyone he came into contact with and gave the blond a smug grin.

Rubbing his temple, Barrett debated; he had got the wrong man for the job. "Very well," Barrett decided, "I seem to have misjudged your talent for this job, Davis."

He had indeed done so. But he had to find someone else to do it. Time was one thing he didn't have, which he needed badly to find a replacement. He waited a beat, before getting up. "Thanks for seeing me," and held out his hand, when there was no response from the other man, Barrett took his leave.

* * *

"What is it?" Jonas asked with a frown.

"I am unsure, Jonas Quinn," Teal'c replied, tilting his head at the object.

The two men's postures were near identical, tilted heads, hands behind their back, and wearing black shirt and green pants.

The object currently under question was odd looking. It was mostly cone shaped, but with a square at the bottom of it, with no indication what the device was used for or who used it. No writing, no symbols of any kind.

"And they brought this thing through the Stargate?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, seems they did," another voice added from behind them. Traces of normal humor in it, "looks dull, doesn't it?" he asked when he came into their view.

Both men looked at Colonel O'Neill like he had lost his mind, something that wasn't far from the truth – usually.

"What is dull, O'Neill?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jonas looked at Teal'c, then at Jack, who shrugged in return. "Well…uh Teal'c dull is when something doesn't look….well," Jonas turned to Jack for support.

"Nice," Jack added, rocking on his foot. Seeing Jonas roll his eyes, Jack patted the forth member of the flagship team, "you're on your own on figuring…." Jack waved his hand towards the object, "…that thing," and left the room.

A few minutes later, Sam came barging in. "Where's the Colonel?" she growled.

Not being used to a woman's anger, Jonas moved behind Teal'c, knowing the big Jaffa was stronger than he. "He just left," Jonas said barely audible, looking worriedly at Teal'c, who just stood calmly with raised eyebrows.

"Indeed."

Sam huffed. "He better be in his office," she warned, shooting daggers at both men.

"Wonder what he did?" Jonas said once he was sure it was safe to come out of hiding behind Teal'c.

"Of that I am quite unsure myself. But it would be interesting to see," Teal'c replied without looking at Jonas, the bigger man was smiling at what would be the outcome of Major Carter's anger.

* * *

Colin sighed once he recovered from the shock of being told that one person didn't accept his talent. Hell, Barrett didn't know the kind of talent Colin had for this job.

He could pull the weight of this task concerning Davis alone; without needing any help. He scowled; it was odd saying his own name and referring to someone else. It was a different matter with his father. The Navy Admiral was respected in his own terms, yet he was gentle, if required. Colin rolled his eyes and lighted another cigarette.

If Barrett wanted a babysitter, well Barrett would get a bloody babysitter. But the action behind the blonde's words, pulled at him. He was a sucker for action and this task seemed to offer one, without seeming to do so. He didn't need Malcolm's full conversation to know this was one dangerous task. There was more to this than it seemed, Barrett was hiding something, but Colin wasn't sure what it was.

One thing nagged at him. Why couldn't the NID take care of it? Of course he wasn't part of the team that Barrett was in. So it left him clueless as to why the Air Force couldn't do it either.

The shrilling of the telephone snapped him out of his trance. Picking it up on the fourth ring, "Davis" he fired his name into the line.

He heard the other end give out what seem to be an amused chuckle, "Still the same old Colin, huh?"

The question made Colin twitch his lips. "Admiral," he greeted his old man, "Whatcha calling for?"

Making a pouting sound, Steven Davis replied, "Can't I call in to see if you are still in one piece?"

"Ha-ha" Colin mocked, "Sure you are." He waited a beat, "Seriously, what are you calling for?" He frowned at the phone.

There was lingering pause on the other end, Colin could hear the breathing and could almost see his father debating silently sitting behind the large desk in his office. He couldn't forget the feel of the leather chair, or the smell of the aftershave his dad used.

But those days were over. Three years ago they'd had a heated argument that had nearly destroyed what was left of their family. With his mother gone, Steven Davis had raised him all on his own, over the years strengthening their bond.

When Joyce had come into the picture, three years ago, things changed. His father and he barely spend anytime together at alone be under one roof. Whenever they had plans, Joyce would do anything in her power to cancel them; using a dinner party, or a social function as an excuse.

Knowing how much he hated them, Joyce played on his weakness. He had once tried to tell his dad, but when he finally told Steven that; his old man was ready to throw him out.

Within hours he had packed and left. This was the first time in over three years that the Navy Admiral had contacted him.

"I…I rang to say I'm sorry, Colin." The traces of sadness in his father's voice, stabbed Colin with an amount of guilt he wasn't sure he was capable of handling.

"Why now?" he hissed, trying to conceal the emotions that were flowing within him.

"I…I…" Colin heard a sigh. "I don't have much time left, Colin" his father finally said, leaving Colin fully numb.

"What…What do you mean?" he chose his words carefully forcing down the lump in his throat, when he was sure he could talk, as he finished saying, he heard a knock on the door, seeing his boss's Personal Assistant, he motioned her in and covered the speaker, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, Colin, but David would like a word in his office" she said as she pushed the glasses up in her nose bridge and grinned.

Colin groaned when he saw the smile, he liked Emily, but the way she looked at him, long and slowly, under from her brown lashes gave him an odd feeling. It was well known about Emily's crush on him, feeling uncomfortable he shifted where in sat on the table, "Tell him, give me five minutes."

Regretfully she shook her head, "He wants to see you now."

"Ah" he nodded, "very well. Just gotta finish off this call." He told her and saw her leave. _Peace at last_, he huffed; his eyes saucer wide.

Oh the other end he heard his father deep voice, "Busy?"

"Huh? Oh um…no, but I'm needed" Colin told him, regretting that their talk had been cut short. "I'll call back, Dad. I promise," and cut the line.

* * *

It's been sitting in my memory stick since 2007...no idea what brought this on...

R&R would be lovely.


End file.
